


A Stranger  In Town

by showtunediva



Series: In pursuit of  character [11]
Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: Ozian  Character  Development from 2017  PTA Play.





	A Stranger  In Town

There is a bustle in town today. I wonder what could be going on. It's the most activity I've seen in the Emerald City in quite awhile. I heard a rumor that Glinda the Good Witch has sent some visitors to us. I am wondering if that could be it. I hope it. It is so dull around here and we rarely get any guests. Our schedule is pretty monotonous if you ask me "Up at 12 start work at 1 take an hour for lunch., We're done by 2:00pm Not much tine to do much anything. Blech!

15 minutes later

As it turns out I was right... the visitors that came were sent by Glinda. It is a young girl about 16 and her three friends. They are all asking the Wizard for different things. The young girl wants to go back to Kansas, one gentleman who appears to be made of straw wants a brain, one man who appears to be made of tin wants a heart and the final visitor who looks feline wants courage. We all were quite startled by a loud boom. It turned out to be the Wicked Witch sending out a message for Dorothy. It said surrender. I think she if after those Ruby Slippers. They look so good on Dorothy. I hope she does not give into the Wicked Witch's bullying. She has always been greedy!


End file.
